


Love takes time

by Farseer_Penary



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farseer_Penary/pseuds/Farseer_Penary
Summary: An au version of Azeroth, The admiralty agrees to an arranged marriage with Silvermoon's military. A Sylvaina fanfic.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Love takes time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, set between the second and third war. Seeking aid to help Kul Tiras recover Daelin Proudmoore makes an unexpected arrangement to ensure his countries survival.

Jaina paced back and forth in her room, looking at the arrangement of clothes laid on her dresser. She was terribly nervous about her trip to Quel’thalas, she’d only heard stories of the beautiful elven city and even less of its inhabitants. Elves were uncommon to say the least, high elves never really graced human cities with their presence and what Jaina had seen was passing glances in Dalaran. And yet here she was, in her nightgown, going over one of the few books of thalassian translation she could find to prepare. Her mother and father had agreed to an arranged marriage to try and help Kul Tiras prosper in these trying times. The conversation had been earlier in the week but she couldn't help but replay it in her mind, it just felt so surreal.  
“Jaina I understand that this is going to be hard for you dear but you need to understand that it's for the good of the kingdom.” Her father started out as he took her by the hand and sat her down in his study. “All of us are trying to recover from the orcs invasion, It's been hard. With everything that's happened recently.” Jaina began to fidget knowing that wherever this conversation was going she wasn't going to like it. “I’ve heard that your studies are going well with the mages, I want you to know I'm so proud of the women you're becoming.” He had taken a seat across from her and pulled out a bottle of Kul Tiran rum. “Your mother and I have decided that it's in the country's best interest to get some more aid to recover though. And the Quel’dorei have made quite a generous offer.” Jaina felt a lump form in her throat, as her father took a deep drink from the bottle “In exchange for their fiscal aid, as well as improved trade and commerce all they asked for was someone for their ranger general.” Jaina stood up at that, cutting her father off, knowing where the rest of this was going. “Now Jaina sit down please. Just hear me out.”  
“Papa please, I don't want to be someone's trophy, It's demeaning. Not just to me but to the Kul Tiras admiralty.” Jaina burst out before her father could continue. Hoping to appeal to his sense of pride in his country as well as his feelings for her. “I beg you to reconsider this.” She stood and began to pace back and forth in front of his desk, “There must be another way at least.” She felt her magic well up in her chest, and flowing through her veins. A response to her emotions. “Please, I don’t want to give up everything I've worked so hard for.” Daelin stood and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. “I know my daughter, but you don't need to fret. The general is a good person. I'm sure that they will be kind to you. You've got to, we won't last the next year out without the extra trade and money coming in. You are strong, and I promise that you won't be a trophy. We will discuss and come to an arrangement that suits you. You are your peoples daughter Jaina.” He rubbed her back and she steadied her breathing. “I swear on the tides, we will do everything we can for you.” He hummed an old lullaby from her childhood.  
“Ahoy, Ahoy, sweet daughter of the sea, Ahoy this girl be mine. The admiral's girl, his whole entire world. For as long, as stars do shine.” Jaina leaned into her father and tried to bring her emotions to rest. “I will try, for Kul Tiras and for you. Tandred and mother.” She said. “If you promise me that i can live my life then i will try to make it work.” Daelin gave her a sad smile, but nodded. “You have my word, and should things not work out. Then the tides will bring you home to us, now go get some rest my dear. It's very late.”  
That had been a week ago and try as she might she hadn't been able to let go of the dread that gnawed at her chest. She had immediately gone to the grand library at Dalaran to find all the books she could read about the Quel’dorei culture and the language that they spoke. She was sure that some spoke common at least but the challenge was a welcome distraction from the situation at hand. In a few short hours she would be in Silvermoon, she wanted to look her best. Even if she wasn’t excited about the reason for her visit she had always wanted to see the golden city of the elves. Kael'thas was the only elf she’d had prolonged interactions with and he was their prince. During the week despite her prying and questions her father and mother were very tight lipped about the ranger general for some reason.  
“The speed that the mages were able to create a portal anchor with the help of the tidesages was impressive given they only arrived this morning.” Jaina remarked as she studied the portal that her parents had brought her to. She swallowed hard and took a step towards the portal but was stopped by someone grabbing her hand. “Hey, if they dont treat you right, just let me know. As the future lord admiral i'll kick their asses.” Tandred smiled at her, and she couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. “Very well, I shall keep that in mind lord admiral.” she gave him a mock salute and pulled him into a tight hug. “I promise to write to you as often as I can, even if you're nothing more than a little terror.” She let him go and ruffled his hair. “Make sure the give mom and papa hell for me though huh?” she whispered in his ear. With a goofy smile and a big nod he stepped back.  
Next up was her mother who gave her a very stern once over. “You look beautiful my dear.” she stepped closer and placed a vine of snapdragons in her hair. “They stand for protection, can never be safe right?” she gave a wry smile and handed jaina a basket. “I packed some snacks and food for you. In case you get homesick and want to be reminded. There's also some seeds from the garden. Don't know what they've got up there but I hear it's very warm all the time so it's not likely they've got many of the same.” Gardening was to her mother like sailing was to her father. A very important facet of life that they had bonded over. “Oh thank you mom, i love it.” She hugged her mother tight and received a kiss on the forehead as her reward. “I’ll send you some flowers, once I'm settled in. I’d bet they have all kinds of beautiful things up there.” She wiped at some tears in the corner of her eyes. “I love the both of you. I’ll come visit as soon as i can.” Kathrine stepped back and motioned for Tandred to start heading back for the keep.. “And we love you Jaina. Now you better get going or you and your father are going to be late.” Tandred gave her a quick wave, and watched them disappear through the portal.  
The first thing Jaina noticed was the heat. It was very dry and a tough humid day. She also immediately felt a pull at her own magic. The city must have had some kind of suppression field to keep it safe from intruders. She looked around at the very luxurious room that the portal had been anchored in and wondered where in the city they were. Into the rooms stepped two guards adorned in golden armor, after confirming their identities the guards motioned for Jaina and her father to follow them out of the chamber. “Excuse me sir, but where are we. in the city i mean” Jaina asked, wanting to get a feel for the city if she was expected to take residence. None of the books she had found included any kind of map. “We are currently in falconwing square, to the west of the royal palace. King Anasterian thought you might enjoy a tour of the city before the official negotiations begin.” Jaina felt relieved to hear that the king was being so considerate of her.  
They walked and were shown around the city. From the civilian centers to the grand bazaar where most buying and selling was done. The worst part so far was the ogling of a lot of people who were unused to or had never seen a human before. No one bothered her and she wasn't sure what they were saying about her, but she tried to ignore them. While they were walking something caught Jainas eye. No sooner then she stopped to see the flowers that a stocky red haired woman was selling did a courier approach one of the guards. “Lord Admiral, it appears that there's been an issue with the paperwork. The king needs to speak with you immediately in regards to this matter.” Daelin gave a heavy sigh “God damn bureaucratic process. Jaina would you be ok if i run ahead and you can finish exploring the rest of the city by yourself?” Jaina waved her hand dismissively “I can handle myself papa, you know that. It's best to not keep a king waiting for you.” She joked but didn't take her eyes off the large plant that had just caught a small mana wyrm in its mouth. Daelin allowed the guard to take him to the castle while the other stayed behind to make sure nothing happened. “Pardon miss.” Jaina raised her hand to get the clerks attention. Trying her best with thalassian she asked “How much for the flowers?” The lady looked at her, a touch longer then was appropriate and then smiled. “For you I can do 50 silver a seed on the traps.” Jaina found the price agreeable and handed the women 2 gold pieces. With her purchase safely sealed and tucked into her bag Jaina went to slip away from the stall.  
She turned and immediately walked into someone. She fell backwards and landed hard.rubbing her butt. A tall woman in imposingly beautiful armor stood in front her. “Oh my. I am so terribly sorry about that. I wasn't even paying attention.” Jainas face turned a bright shade of red and she felt like she was going to burst into flames. The elf stood for a moment as if sizing her up and then gave a small chuckle. “There is no harm done, besides maybe to you.” She offered Jaina her hand. Jaina pulled herself up and looked into the womens eyes. They were a pale grey, Jaina felt the blush creep down her neck as she continued to stare into this woman's eyes. “I, well um, thank you. It was terrible of me to walk into a stranger. You have my most sincere apologies.” This earned another deep chuckle from the stranger. “It is lovely to meet you though, I’m Jaina Proudmoore.” Jaina extended a hand towards her, “ and you are?” the woman cocked her head as if surprised by the gesture. She shook her hand and gave a smile that showed off her fangs. “Sylvanas Windrunner, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice was husky and had a low rasp to it. She gave Jainas hand a little kiss and let go, “I have somewhere I must be, I'm afraid. But it truly was an honor to meet you. I do hope we meet again,Miss Proudmoore.” She kept her voice very low as if the conversation were somehow private on the public street and Jaina felt the heat rising to her face again. “Yes, right. As do I.” Jaina watched as the womens cape waved in the wind with her back to her.  
The guard approached and made sure Jaina was ok afterwards, as it would turn out the whole incident had made quite the scene and now Jaina was the center of everyone's attention in the market. She saw a group of women all dressed in outfits similar to the one Sylvanas had donned and figured they must be part of the military. When they realised Jaina was looking at them they all began to buzz and chat even more excitedly then they had been. “Miss proudmoore I do believe it's about time to get to the meeting. If you’ll follow me.” Jaina nodded and allowed herself to be led away but kept peering back at the group of giggling girls.  
Jaina was greeted at the gate to the keep by Kael'thas and an entourage of even more golden armored guards. “Jaina I am so glad to see you. Imagine my surprise when I heard that you’d be coming to live in this little neck of the woods.” He put an arm around her shoulder and began to lead her inside. “You’re looking very well, I am sure the ranger general will be overjoyed to see you.'' She has learned a couple things many years ago, and the first was that Kael'thas is a very touchy person. “Yes well I look forward to our meeting as well. Though I do hope to know something about them before we meet. My parents didn't tell me a thing.” Kael'thas shook his head and raised his hands up in disbelief. “They’re as beautiful as they are arrogant, as smart as they are vain, and they happen to be the best hunter this side of the elf gates.” Kael'thas laughed at his own ribbings. “They are stubborn, and pig headed. And Belore they are just so proud of themselves.” He paused and looked at Jaina. “They're a good person, one of the best my people have. I'm sure they'll make you happy Jay.” He opened the door to a large dining room with her father and was already seated at the table. “Don’t worry though, I’ll be right here if you can't handle her.” He whispered in her ear and pulled out the chair for her.  
Jaina barely caught what he had said and then realised what was implied. She went a little pale as she hadn't even considered that part of it as an option. All this time she had prepared for a husband, ran it over and over in her mind for how to deal with it. Not once had she ever considered that it might be a she instead. And her parents had agreed to that? As his mind raced through and tried to cope with the new information she was presented, king Anasterian with a loud and clear voice to get everyone's full attention. “It would appear we are still one member short of our full party but we will proceed until they are to arrive.” He held up a parchment and began to read from its key points. “The lord admiral of Kul Tiras willingly gives his daughter's hand to the ranger general for a courtship. In exchange Quel’thalas shall open its borders and establish trade routes with the nation as well as provide aid should the nation fall under attack by an outside force. The lord admiral's daughter is to be given free reign over the city as one of her subjects as well as any power that would be given to a lady in her position. Also she willingly agrees to marry the ranger general under the agreement that she be allowed to continue her studies with the Kirin Tor.” He looked around and made sure everyone had heard and agreed. “Very well these are the major points that are relevant to the people here and those who are a part of the ceremony.. Now when the ranger general gets here we shall proceed.”  
Just as he finished speaking the doors opened and in stepped a blonde haired elf with light grey eyes. “I am sorry to be late my king, there was a brawl in the street on my way here. I stopped to ensure that all was well. I hope I did not cause any issues for our guests. She looked Jaina in the eyes and winked at her slightly, causing Jaina to blush remembering their earlier interaction and coming to the realization she'd made an ass out of herself earlier in front of, not just a stranger, but her soon to be wife. Jaina sunk into her chair a little and covered her face with her palms. Taking her seat across from Jaina, Sylvanas smiled warmly at her. King Anasterian repeated all of the former lines and then asked for them to sign the contract and it would be witnessed but his son. Jaina signed on the line and felt a huge tension grip her. There was no going back now and she knew it.  
“Very good, the ceremony will be held in three days' time. In the meantime, Sylvanas you are relieved of your duties. I will have someone to supplement them for you. Take time to show the lady Proudmoore around and get acquainted.” He stood up, “I believe that calls for a celebration though, Daelin won't you join me for a drink. While your daughter goes and visits her new home?” And with that he motioned Jainas dad out and left Kael'thas, sylvanas, and Jaina all sitting together. It was quiet for a moment and then Kael’thas spoke “I don't know about you guys but i think it's a good time for a stroll through town, after all today was pretty eventful. Good luck Jaina, and remember what we talked about.” he cheered as he walked out the front door. Leaving just her and Sylvanas.  
“Well Lady proudmoore this is a surprise isnt it.” Sylvanas grinned a very predator like smile as Jaina squirmed in her chair. “And to think we'd be reunited so soon too.” As she spoke she stood and moved across the table towards Jaina. Sylvanas just thought it was funny the way Jaina looked like a beet with legs. Or she thought it was until she realised that she was very stiff in her chair. “Are you ok Lady Proudmoore?” After taking a deep breath Jaina finally spoke up, “It is a pleasure to meet you again as well ranger windrunner. You should really show me to our residence. I'd like to know where I'm staying.” She was stiff, mostly from embarrassment at how much had gone wrong on her first day meeting this woman, Tides it didn't help that she kept getting distracted by those eyes.. They reminded her of the storms over the sea. “You've done nothing wrong of course Ranger General. I guess I just wasn’t expecting, to be honest, a woman.” That earned Jaina another throaty laugh, “Ah well, i am sorry. I do suppose it's a bit unorthodox to your people. To take on a life partner of the same sex?” Jaina relaxed a little at her casualness and how calm she was being. “Yes, it's not unheard of but some people take issue with it so even those who are don't end up being vocal about it.” Sylvanas offered her elbow to Jaina, “Well that's unfortunate for you humans. Such a close minded thought process.” Sylvanas began to lead them out of the palace and into the streets. “May I ask you a question Ranger general?” Sylvabas gave a small nod, “Of course, you have every right to. Though I would appreciate it if you referred to me as sylvanas from now on. After all, we're getting married.” That last part comes out just a little too sarcastic. “You almost sound like you don't want to be married,” Jaina remarked. “Which actually is in the same vein as my next question. You’re not unattractive by any measure, and you seem to have a lot of prestige, so why did you want to marry a girl for politics?” Syalvanas paused their little walk and seemed to be mulling over her options.  
“To be honest with you, I didn't think it was the king's idea. He thought it would be a good idea to open our borders more and begin integrating more with the other societies of the world. Which is good on paper but we needed an ally. And Kul Tiras needed help. So to not give away his hand he told me that i should be wed since part of the deal is for military aid and i'm in charge of the military.” She finished her explanation with a sigh. “So, then this wasn't your idea either then?” Jaina hadn't considered that she wasn't the only one being put into this position either. As they walked in silence the gears in Jainas head were turning. And as they arrived outside the city gates she spoke. “This is all just a marriage of convenience for our states then. Now obviously we can’t see other people for the sake of the treaty.” Sylvanas paused to consider it, and nodded for her to continue. “Well then we can just live out lives normally, around each other and not have to worry about the implications. Obviously we can see other people because of the way it would look. But for all intents and purposes were just roommates.” Sylvanas seemed to think over this for a long while while she unhitched the horses. “That sounds… agreeable to me. Perhaps this can work then. A political friendship of sorts.” Sylvanas helped Jaina onto the back of her horse. “Very well, come along. You’ll still have to put up with my sisters but perhaps they'll be less tempered to you.”  
As they rode, Jaina took the time to admire the beauty of the woods and all of the life it had hidden within its vast expanse. After five hours of riding they arrived at a small village. Sylvanas hopped off and hitched her horse to a post near a building. “Just gotta grab a few vegetables for dinner. Then we will be continuing just along the coast to windrunner spire.” She went into the store and came back out a few minutes later, a knapsack full of groceries. Silently she remounted the horse and they took off as the sun began to set in the hills. When the arrived it was dark and sylvanas set about making dinner for them. All the while Jaina was silently planning out the next few days in her head. She need to get a dress for the wedding day. She wanted to know more about sylvanas and to meet her family. Plot out some land to begin growing her garden in. She also wanted to get a gift for Sylvanas for their wedding night. And the biggest overarching goal was to learn more about sylvanas. Her planning was interrupted by Sylvanas calling her to come eat the smoked meat and vegetable stew she had made. “Thank the tides. I was starved.” Jaina said which earned her a curious glance from Sylvanas. “You'll have to explain the tides to me, I don’t understand what you mean.” And they talked about the tides and belore and kept talking even when their bowls were empty and the soup left forgotten on the stove. The white lady crested high in the night sky by the time they went to bed. Sylvanas showed her to her room. “You may use my bed for the time being a shall sleep in the den on the sitting couch. If you need anything don't hesitate to call or find me.” Jaina smiled and laid down, covering herself in blankets. “I shall remember that Sylvanas. Thank you for your hospitality.” She laid her head down and felt her eyes get heavy. "Of course, Dear." She said with a long drawl. "Sleep well."


End file.
